Melting a Cold Heart
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title is in progress. After being told he's useless, Izuku hardens himself and closes himself from the rest of the world and some of his classmates want to help him.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was requested by RobLebron. Expect OOC, character bashing and a whole lot of other stuff in between. Slight AU. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

Izuku Midoriya stood in front of the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might, tears running down his face as the hero turned his back on him, "You can't be a hero without a Quirk. It's too dangerous. You should find a profession where you won't be in danger," Izuku watched as the blond hero sped away. Izuku sighed and shook his head before he heard several people scream in terror before he followed the source of the screaming.

Turning the corner, his eyes widened when he spotted his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou, fighting a sludge monster before it began engulfing the hot-tempered teen, "Kacchan!" Izuku ran towards the creature.

Jumping on the creature, Izuku began scraping away the gunk that buried his friend as tears streamed down his face, "Hold on, Kacchan!" Katsuki stared at the green-haired teen in disbelief as Izuku pulled him away from the creature.

Izuku pulled his friend away from the creature and panted as Katsuki looked at his friend and growled, "What the hell was that, Deku?" Izuku looked up in confusion as Katsuki stepped closer to him, "I could've handle that myself! I didn't need your help!"

"I wasn't going to let my friend d-"

"Friend," Katsuki snapped and glared at the teen who had just saved his life, "What makes you think I want to be friends with a Quirkless loser like you, Deku!" Izuku's eyes widened as he felt a pang in his chest as the crowd watched as All Might rushed past them and over to the creature, "Damnit Deku, face the facts, you're useless! You're nothing more than a pain in the ass to everyone around! Just stay out of my way, you pathetic loser!" Izuku frowned as he turned and walked away, not noticing the hero's eyes following him.

Izuku stepped through the front door of the apartment he lived with his mother and began walking up the stairs when a knock at the door caught his attention. Looking back, he saw an envelope slip through the mail slot before he heard footsteps run away from the door. Walking down the stairs, he bent over and picked up the envelope addressed to him. Opening it, he read the contents inside before he turned and walked back up the stairs.

Entering the living room, his mother Inko looked up and slightly smiled, "Welcome home, honey, dinner should be-"

"I…I'm not really hungry, mom," Izuku gave a forced smile and Inko looked at her son with a concerning look crossing her face, "I'm…I'm just going to bed…I'm not feeling well," before Inko could stand up and walk over to her son, Izuku turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Izuku closed the door and turned the light off before walking over to his bed and collapsed on it. He looked down at the letter in his hand and inhaled slowly as he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber, Katsuki's words still echoing in his head.

 _ **First chapter is short and I apologize for this. Rob is going to be helping me and my friends will help me as well. The story will pick up within the next two or three chapters, so please bear with me. And please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guest: He will get his, don't worry.**_

 _ **Enjoy the second chapter and I'm going to skip to the entrance exam.**_

Izuku stood in the middle of the crowd and looked around with narrowed eyes when he spotted his former friend in the crowd. Hearing the siren, the crowd began running through the gates and Izuku followed with a determination look behind his eyes.

Running down the street, Izuku looked around and saw people destroying robots, using their Quirks and he growled under his breath, "Damn…I need to get some points before this exam is over and I don't get into U-" before he could finish his thought, the sound of caught his attention.

Looking up, he saw a girl around his age with short brown hair on the ground, a giant robot ready to step on her. Without thinking, Izuku ran towards the girl, green lightning surrounding his body. Stopping in front of the girl, Izuku jumped up and lunged towards the robot. Punching the robot, everyone watched as it began cracking and breaking before exploding. Izuku smirked before his eyes widened as he felt himself begin to fall to the ground.

Izuku began to panic as he felt himself get closer to the ground before he tightly closed his eyes. Feeling the sting of a hand slap him across the face, he looked down to see he was floating in midair. Looking to his left, he saw the girl sitting on the destroyed robot before touching her fingertips together, allowing him to fall to the ground. The girl sighed before she began throwing up.

A group of pro-heroes led by an elderly woman walked over to the injured Izuku. Looking down at the injured teen, the woman hummed to herself, "Oh my, you seem to have gotten into a bit of trouble," without hesitation, the elderly woman kissed his head and Izuku felt his legs and arm begin to heal.

Grunting, Izuku stood up before looking at the girl who had just saved his life and he turned and began walking away, "Hey wait up!" the girl called and followed him.

Izuku looked around at the robot parts that littered the streets and he sighed and shook his head, "Nothing…everything that All Might has done for me…and it's for nothing,"

"Hey!" he looked back and the saw girl walking up to him and he narrowed his eyes.

Stopped in front of him, she panted as she shook her head, "Thanks for helping me back-"

"I didn't ask for your help," the girl looked surprised and Izuku groaned and turned his back on her, "I would've been fine without you interfering and-"

"A thirty-foot drop would've killed anyone," the girl responded, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, "But…I feel like we're being a little too hostile. My name is Ochako Uraraka and-"

"Izuku Midoriya…now leave me alone,"

He continued to walk away and Ochako sighed, "What happened? Why are you like this?" Izuku stopped and looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, "You saved me, I return the favor and you're acting like I committed a capital crime. You would've died if I hadn't had saved you from that fall and-"

"Again, I didn't ask for your help. I don't need anyone's help," Ochako frowned and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I don't want friends…friends lead to nothing but pain and heartache…since I'm going to work alone, I won't have to-"

"That's a load of shit," Ochako hissed and Izuku looked at her with a blank expression, "Everyone needs friends. Villains, heroes, civilians…if you don't have any friends, you'll just-"

"You won't feel the pain and heartache of having those friends betray you…so thanks for wasting my time, Uraraka, but once again, I didn't ask for, or need your help back there." Ochako frowned as Izuku turned and began walking away, "And since the exam is over…I'm going-"

"Why did you save me?" Izuku stopped and looked over his shoulder, "If you don't need anyone, why did you bother saving me? That eliminates your reason on being alone and-"

"Heroes, no matter what, save people…I know I eliminated my who I didn't ask for you argument, but I didn't ask for help and I don't need anyone's help," Ochako frowned as Izuku turned around once again and began walking away, "But…you saved me and…well…thanks, Uraraka…but uh…I need to get home…the exam is over and my mom is waiting for me," Ochako watched as Izuku walked down the street before she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

 _ **Another short chapter, but things will get going soon. Before anyone says anything, no, I still do not like Ochako and probably never will, but RobLebron asked for her to be in this story and I was like why not, no, this is not going to be updated on a daily basis. Sorry, but I have a few things I have to take care of during the week and I don't want to push them aside. If you have any questions, PM me, or if you don't have an account, ask them in the reviews and I'll try to answer them.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chaos HellLaser: Keep reading to see how they break him.**_

 _ **Iron-slyer-dragon: Keep reading my friend.**_

 _ **Karlos1234ify: Yes. Yes, poor Deku.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter. Another small time skip and this will be the last chapter for time skips.**_

The class of 1-A sat in the cafeteria, enjoying their lunch and talking amongst themselves. Izuku looked up from the empty table where he sat and narrowed his eyes, "All they're doing is simply living in a world of lies. Friends, happiness, love…they're all made up words that-"

"Young Midoriya," looking up, he saw his mentor and favorite hero, Toshinori Yagi sitting across from him, his signature smile crossing his face, "I couldn't help but notice you're siting alone. Is something wrong, my-"

"All Might…I appreciate you choosing me as the next torch bearer for One for All…but…I'll be honest, my original intentions weren't-"

"Midoriya, you've proven yourself worthy to carry on the legacy of One for All. You've put in danger when young Bakugou was in danger-"

"Almost wish I hadn't,"

"-you've saved young Uraraka during the entrance exam and you are willing to do whatever it takes to protect those around you. That's what makes a hero," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "I know there will be times when the road to becoming a hero is challenging, but you have what it takes to be the next Symbol of Peace," Before Izuku could continue the conversation, the blond hero stood up and began walking away.

Taking a deep breath, he felt a balled-up piece of paper hit the back of his head. Turning around, he looked around with narrowed eyes as he slowly picked up the paper and uncrumpled it. Reading the note, he arched a brow and mumbled under his breath, "Meet me on the roof. I want to talk," crumpling the paper up once again, he stood up and shoved the paper in his pocket before he picked up his tray and walked away from the table.

Reaching the roof, Izuku's eyes scanned the area before he sighed and shook his head, sitting on the bench and hung his head, "Damn…I should've known it was some sick prank,"

"Or maybe you should look behind you," he heard a familiar voice speak and he turned around to see Ochako walking up behind him.

Izuku groaned and shook his head as Ochako sat down next to him and looked up at the sky, a slightly saddened expression crossing her face, "Look Uraraka, I don't need friends, I've told you that during the entrance exam, so why are you bothering me about it no-"

"All day you've been shooting people all kinds of vicious looks…and then you looked at Bakugou and you looked like you were ready to kill him," Ochako looked down, her brown eyes meeting Izuku's green ones, "When someone tries to talk to you, you give them the cold shoulder. You do you work, refusing to ask for help and refusing to give any…were you always like this?"

Izuku sighed before he stood up and began walking away from the bench, "You can't run away from your problems. They'll come back and only hurt you later in li-"

"I don't need help and if we're in a class with twenty students why in the hell should I offer help when they can go to one of the other students?" he looked over his shoulder to see Ochako standing up, her arm outreached towards him, "One of two things. You're either trying to stop me from leaving, or you're trying to use your Quirk on me, and I truly it's the former of the two," Ochako stopped, pulling her arm back, "We're training to become the next generation of heroes, we shouldn't use our Quirks to get what we want. The only acceptation is if we're in a life or death situation, not to interrogate our classmates,"

"Then talk to me…let me in," Izuku frowned and turned his back on her, "On the first day, everyone passed Aizawa Sensei's test with ease…many of us were concerned you'd break your arm again, but we all seen how you channeled your-"

"-channeled my Quirk to my fingers…yeah, I'm aware of what happened that day. I only broke a few fingers that day," Izuku turned around and narrowed his eyes, "Why are you so fixated on me? We have eighteen other classmates that you can help and I clearly don't want to be bot-"

"Well…Bakugou is too…prideful to even approach, Todoroki keeps to himself, Kirishima and Mineta are creeps who, let's be honest, won't get anywhere in life and everyone else seems to be doing fine and aren't afraid to ask for help when they need it an-"

"And I don't need, nor do I want, any help." Ochako frowned and looked down, "There are a few people in this world that I trust and they are my mother and Yagi Sensei…everyone else…I don't care," Ochako gasped and looked up with wide eyes as Izuku turned his back on her once again, "And again, you managed to make me defeat my point of arguing…congratulations Uraraka, you've done the impossible. I care about those who can't defend themselves, but after saving them and making sure they're okay, I'll go about my day,"

"Midori-"

"Look Uraraka, I don't want a friend. I want to be left alone," Ochako frowned and Izuku began walking away, "But I want to thank you…you gave me a place I can go to when I want to be alone,"

"But from the sound of things, you always want to be alone," Izuku hummed and nodded and Ochako hummed to herself for a moment before looking at the One for All user and slightly smiled, "Hey Midoriya, do you like to play games?"

"No…I like to be alone, Uraraka, we've been through this already. I don't want friends because all friends do is hurt you and kick you when you're down," before Ochako could push further, Izuku walked away in a hurry.

Izuku walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and his head down, "Hey Deku!" Izuku's eyes narrowed as he looked up to see Katsuki walking up to him, "Listen you-"

"Whatever the hell you want, Kacchan, it better be important!" quickly grabbing his former friend by the shirt, he pinned him against the wall as green lightning surrounded his body, "I'm not afraid of breaking a few bones today. So what's so important that you have the nerve to bother me!" Katsuki stared at him with a stunned look crossing his face, "Well? I mean we're not friends, so what the hell do you want? What's so damn important that you have to approach me like this?"

The air between the two grew still before the lightning began to fade and Izuku dropped Katsuki, "What the hell am I doing? You're not even worth the spit on the ground,"

"What did you just-"

"You heard me, Bakugou…I'm not going to repeat myself," Izuku began walking away, ignoring the glare from his former childhood friend, "Shoot me all the dirty looks you, you bastard, it's not going to change what I said about you," Katsuki growled under his breath as Izuku continued to walk away.

Katsuki grunted as he stood up and punched the wall next to him, "Damn it…damn you, Deku!' he turned and walked in the opposite direction of Izuku, not noticing the brunette on the stairs leading to the roof.

Ochako looked down the hall towards Katsuki before looking in the opposite direction and a small smile formed across her lips before she walked down the hall, following Izuku.

 _ **And with that, chapter three is finished. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**RobLebron: Yes, shit is going down.**_

 _ **Whitetiger789: No he does not.**_

 _ **Hardcasekara: Keep reading to see what's to come.**_

 _ **MODdenial: I'm not a fan of Uraraka, but I'm putting that aside for this story. He doesn't hate anyone other than Bakugou, all he wants is to be alone.**_

 _ **Kage-kitsune9001: I'm glad to have your attention. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Jayz21501: Good to hear. Hope to keep your attention.**_

 _ **Karlos1234ify: I…I never heard that and that wasn't my original intention…but cool.**_

 _ **Chaos HellLeaser: Maybe, keep reading to see what happens.**_

 _ **Mystery kid02: Yeah…don't uh…don't really know why I said Kirishima…maybe it was because I was working on my Vampire series while writing that chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Ochako and Izuku ran down the hall, panting as their classmates and Toshinori watched from a saferoom. Hugging the wall, Izuku peered around the corner with a tense look crossing his face, "So…what are we going to do? Deal with Bakugou before getting the bomb or-"

"Too risky," he looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, "I'll run distraction while you look for the bomb and disarm it," Ochako sighed and shook her head, "What? If we both go after Bakugou, we lose sight of the bomb and we fail, if we both look for the bomb, Bakugou escapes and we fail."

"Look Midoriya, this is supposed to be a team effort, and being this cold-"

"I tried to explain to Yagi Sensei that I'd be better off working alone, but he's the teacher and we can't argue with him, but that doesn't mean I have to work with you directly," Ochako frowned and Izuku peered around the corner again, "You go look for the bomb. I'll go after Bakugou," before Ochako could argue back, Izuku turned and ran down the hall, leaving the Zero Gravity girl alone before she turned ran in the opposite direction.

Toshinori watched the monitors and rubbed his chin, "What are you doing, Midoriya? Both you and Uraraka are supposed to be working as a team." He looked down at the rest of the students and saw them staring at the monitors with anticipation, "Let's see where you're going with this, kid," he looked back at the monitors, focusing on his successor.

Izuku stood in the middle of the hall and looked around and growled under his breath, "Damnit Bakugou…where in the hell are-"

"Deku!" looking back, his eyes narrowed as green lightning began surrounding his body when he spotted Katsuki standing several feet away from him, spark emitting from his palms, "Don't think I've forgotten that spit comment!"

"And don't think I've forgotten that useless comment, Bakugou!" Izuku tightened his fists, 'I saved you that day and you thank me by saying all those spiteful things! What would've happened if I didn't bother risking my life to save you?" Katsuki growled and he crouched down, ready to run towards his former childhood friend, "You would've been dead! You won't be standing here and the name Kacchan would-" before he could finish, Izuku's eyes widened when he saw Katsuki holding his hand up and a cloud of smoke rushed towards him. Quickly avoiding the cloud of smoke, Izuku ran towards the blond.

The students watched as Katsuki and Izuku fought one another. Toshinori narrowed his eyes as he watched the two fought. Seeing blood spill from both of their mouths, Toshinori turned and ran out of the room in a hurry, leaving the students stunned.

Izuku and Katsuki continued to fight. Using his Quirk, Katsuki destroyed a portion of the hall. Before Izuku could react, they both heard a familiar voice call out, "That's enough!" looking back with blood dripping down their faces, they saw Toshinori standing a few feet away from them, his arms crossed and his signature smile crossing his face, "Both of you have failed! Midoriya, you were supposed to work with your teammate, not go out and look for the villain! Bakugou, your objective was to keep Midoriya and Uraraka from finding the bomb, not to try and kill them!"

Hearing someone running down the hall, the three looked up and saw Ochako running down the hall. She stopped in front of the three and panted as she looked at Toshinori, "I'm sorry, Yagi Sensei, but Midoriya was determined to find Bakugou and-"

"And the simulation is over, Uraraka, and both parties have failed," the Symbol of Peace looked back at the two and shook his head, "Midoriya, Bakugou, you two will be serving detention with me,"

"What!" Katsuki snapped and narrowed his eyes, "What for? We were just-"

"You for trying to kill Midoriya and Midoriya for going against the simulation and the hero's code!" Izuku frowned as Katsuki growled at the blond man, "Now let's go!" Katsuki growled and walked away in anger.

Izuku walked over to his favorite hero and frowned, "All Might, I…I know I let you down and-"

"Midoriya, you are my successor, the next bearer to One for All, you can never let me down. That being said, I can't look past this and only punish Bakugou." Izuku nodded and Toshinori looked at Ochako, "Uraraka, please inform your classmates that today's training is over and make sure they get back to class,"

"Y-yes…Yagi Sensei," the two walked away from the brunette and Ochako looked over her shoulder and watched as they turned the corner before she turned and walked away herself.

Katsuki and Izuku sat across the room from one another, Katsuki facing the wall while Izuku stared out the window, tapping his pencil on the surface on the desk while Toshinori watched the two of them from the front of the room. Toshinori took a deep breath and shook his head, "I should've been aware of this. I've heard young Bakugou speaking to Midoriya that day and that talk with Midoriya confirmed my suspicions. They were once good friends and had a fallen out. I had hoped that they could put this argument aside and do the exercise, but this is what I get,"

He leaned back and took a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, "This is going to be an eventful year." He looked back at his students, the smile still plastered on his face, "And I'm looking forward to it,"

 _ **I originally was going to post this tomorrow, but I managed to get this done sooner than I anticipated. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you. She doesn't know about his changing.**_

 _ **Kage-kitsune9001: Good to know. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Karlos1234ify: That is true. People won't change because you want them to. They have to want it.**_

 _ **Hardcasekara: True, true.**_

 _ **OnThotPatrol: Good to hear and more is coming.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Izuku walked down the street as the sun began to set. Shoving his hand in pockets, he mumbled under his breath and shook his head, " _Kero_ ," he stopped and looked back to see a girl with dark green hair standing several feet behind him, "Midoriya?"

"Who…oh…right, we're in the same class," the girl walked up beside him and Izuku narrowed his eyes, "Can I help you? I'm going home and I don't feel like being bothered by-"

'Tsuyu Asui, but call me Tsu,"

"And why would I call you Tsu?"

"Because all my friends call me that and-"

"I don't have friends and I don't want them," Izuku continued to walk down the street with Tsuyu walking beside him, "Is there a reason why you're following me, Asui? Do you live in the same direction or-"

"I wanted to ask you why you went against the simulation," Izuku looked at her and arched a brow, " _Kero_ , Yagi Sensei that a team of two are supposed to work together and stopped the assigned villain, but you ignored the assignment and you and Bakugou were trying to-"

"What happened today is none of your concern, Asui. I was just getting the assignment done quicker and-"

"You two looked like you were ready to kill each other," Izuku frowned and ignored the frog girl next to him, "Are you okay? You and Bakugou looked like your injuries were-"

"I'm fine, Asui, now leave me alone," Tsuyu ignored him as they continued to walk down the street, the figure behind them going unnoticed.

The two walked up the stairs leading to the apartment Izuku lived with his mother before he stopped and looked at Tsuyu with an annoyed look behind his eyes, "Okay Asui, I've ignored you up until now, but are you following me? Don't you have a family or something?

"My parents are away on business and they hired a babysitter to watch over my brother and sister," Izuku groaned and shook his head, " _Kero?_ "

"Whatever, Asui…but that doesn't explain why you're following me. If you have siblings, shouldn't you get home and watch them?" Tsuyu stared at him and Izuku sighed before he continued to walk up the stairs and Tsuyu walked up behind him.

The two walked through the front door and Inko looked up and smiled at her son, "Izuku, I see you brought a friend with you," she looked at Tsuyu and continued to smile, "Hello, my name is Inko and-"

"Mom," the older woman looked at her son in confusion and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "This is…my classmate Tsuyu Asui and…she's here to help with an assignment," Tsuyu looked at him with a puzzling look and Izuku cleared his throat, "Will it be alright if she stayed for dinner?" Inko nodded before Izuku led Tsuyu down the hall to his room.

Tsuyu sat on the bed as she looked around the room in silence, "Don't get too comfortable," she looked at Izuku and he looked up with narrowed eyes, "After dinner, I'm going to ask my mom to take you home and that will be that. We won't interact with each other outside of school and-"

"Why would you do that?" Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu croaked and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "We're training to be heroes, and what you and Bakugou did earlier…you would think you were enemies and-"

"None of your business, just drop it," Izuku opened his schoolbook and shook his head, "What happened between me and Kacchan is between me and Kacchan and no one else. Uraraka's been asking me since the entrance exam and I tell her the same thing. None of her business and I don't want friends…friends only hurt you," Tsuyu sighed and looked down at her schoolbook.

 _ **I'm going to break this chapter into two parts for a few reasons. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tiguylerobot: Yeah, he can be a dick. He was chosen because he saw Izuku putting his life in danger to save his friend.**_

 _ **Whitetiger789: Good to hear.**_

 _ **Sewrtyuiop: Yes, it's going to take a lot for him to open up.**_

 _ **Hardcasekra: It does hurt. I might have something planned for the Sports Festival.**_

 _ **Anti-Mage98: I know, but as I said, I was working on my Undead Series while writing that chapter and some wires got crossed.**_

 _ **Kaiyeti: Good to hear. I hope to keep it.**_

 _ **Karlos1234ify: Thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in Izuku's room in silence as they did their homework. Hearing the frog girl croak, Izuku looked up briefly before looking up out his window to see the light of the full moon, "I'll ask my mom to take you home," Tsuyu looked up and Izuku walked towards the door, "I said I was going to ask my mm to take you home after dinner…be lucky I let you stay this long," Tsuyu watched as Izuku walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The door soon opened and Izuku walked back into the room, an annoyed look crossing his face, "Midori-"

"Let's go…I'll walk you home," Tsuyu croaked and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "My mom's sleeping…so let's go…I'll walk you home,"

"Midoriya, I can walk home on my own and-"

"I don't doubt that, but I don't feel like having my mother yell at me in the morning because I didn't act like a gentleman and refused to walk you home…now let's go," Tsuyu closed her book before throwing her books into her backpack before standing up and flung her backpack over her shoulder and the two heroes in-training walked out of the room and out of the apartment.

The two walked down the street in silence with an occasional car driving past them. Looking at the One for All user, Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at her with an annoyed look behind his eyes, "What? Are your parents going to be home and want to talk to me or something? We're not friends, Asui, we're classmates and not-"

" _Kero_ ," Izuku sighed and shook his head before he looked ahead, "I'm usually one to speak my mind, Midoriya, and I don't let anything go so easily, and I want to try and be friends with you but-"

"You're wasting your time…I'm not one to talk about anything," Tsuyu groaned as Izuku inhaled deeply and shook his head, "I told you while we were doing our homework, I told you before we entered my apartment, I don't _want_ friends…so just…let's get you home and that will be that,"

Before he could take a step further, Tsuyu grabbed him by the hand and he looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Asui, what in the hell are yo-"

"What is wrong, Midoriya!" Tsuyu snapped, surprising the green-haired teen next to her, "No one is like this, not even Bakugou! Yes, he treats people like they're dirt, but he at least acknowledges them, but you push people away before they could get a word in! _Kero_ ,"

A calm wind blew past the two before Izuku looked up and took a slow breath, "Listen Asui…I'm like this for a reason…now…I'm going to ask nicely, can you please let it go, let me live my life and everything will be fine…right now we should get you home before your siblings start to worry about you,"

"Midoriya?" Izuku ignored her before he began walking down the street and Tsuyu followed him.

The two stood in front of a small house resting on a corner decorated with frog statures outside, "And I'm guessing your parents and your sibling have the frog Quirk," Tsuyu silently nodded and Izuku took a deep breath, "Right…you should get in before your siblings worry about you,"

" _Kero_ , goodnight Midoriya…see you tomorrow," Izuku watched as Tsuyu stepped through the front gate and walked towards the house at a steady pace.

Izuku watched as Tsuyu opened the front door and stepped inside the house before the door closed. Groaning, he shook his head and turned and walked away, "What the hell am I doing? I almost opened up…I've come too far to do that." Hearing a twig snap behind him, he looked back, his eyes scanning up and down the street behind him, "Am I…I'm just paranoid," he turned and walked down the street with narrowed eyes, "I'm just annoyed from detention, working with Uraraka and having Asui follow me home like a lost puppy…just go home, get a shower and go to bed…today is almost over,"

Hearing the sound of someone running across the street, he looked back and growled, "Who the hell is following me!" scanning the street behind him, he snapped, "Show yourself, you coward!" people walked past him, staring at him in confusion as he shook in anger, "Come out now! Otherwise I'm going to come over there and kick your ass!"

A cool wind blew past him before he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Again…I'm just being paranoid and over exhausted from today's training course. Get home, get a shower and go to bed…that will help me," he turned and walked down the street as a figure peered around the corner and watched him walk away.

Izuku walked through the door and closed it behind him before taking a deep breath and heard the voice of his mother call to him, "Hi Izuku," he looked up and saw his mother sitting on the couch, lightly yawning, "Where did you go, honey?"

"I uh…I walked Asui home, mom…I'm going to get ready for bed…goodnight,"

"Goodnight, sweetie," Inko watched as Izuku turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Walking into his room, he closed the door before turning the light off and fell onto his bed and groaned into his pillow, "Finally…I can get some sleep and put today behind me," Loudly yawning, he closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.

 _ **I had something else planned for the second half, but my friends wanted me to have him a moment of him showing his old self…and I think they were right. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am going to have to skip the shout outs because I am going insane babysitting…and no, I am not making up excuses. This upcoming chapter will have a few bumps in it, but I'm hoping after this chapter, the story starts to smooth out…so without any further interruptions, please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Izuku walked up to the roof of the school with a towel in his hand. He began taking his clothes off when he heard the door open. Looking back, he saw Tsuyu, Ochako and a few of his other classmates walking up to the roof, "Midoriya?" Ochako arched a brow and Izuku scuffed and shook his head before he continued to take his clothes off, "What are you doing up here?"

"I asked Yagi Sensei if I could go for an early morning swim before classes start and he said it was fine, as long as I don't miss the first bell and I am dried," he looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, "So…who are your friends? I know they're in our class…mostly…except the floating clothes,"

"Oh uh…Momo Yaoyorozu, Tooru Hagakure, Mina Ashido and Kyouka Jirou," Ochako answered and Izuku ignored her, "So, Midori-"

"No," Izuku tossed his clothes aside and his female classmates saw his developing muscles and the scars coving his body and their eyes widened as they felt their faces slowly warm up before Izuku jumped into the pool.

The six stared in silence as Izuku swam laps in the pool. Ochako looked at her classmates and saw Momo, Tsuyu, Kyouka and Mina slightly drooling and saw Tooru's clothes twitching slightly before she looked back at the pool and bit her lower lip.

Time slowly passed as Izuku climbed out of the pool and walked over and picked up his towel. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his classmates staring at him and he sighed as he shook his head, "You know it's rude to stare," the girls turned and looked away as Izuku began drying himself off, "You six should get to class before we all get in trouble,"

"And…what about you?" he heard the invisible girl speak and ignored her, "Aren't you worried you'll get in-"

"I'd rather be alone…so get to class,"

"As your class vice president, I-"

'I don't want to heat it, Yaoyorozu," Izuku looked back with narrowed eyes, "You may not know this about me, but Uraraka and Asui do. I like being alone, I don't like people and I don't want friends. All they do is hurt you and kick you when you're at your lowest. You can't count on anyone but yourself…so just…leave alone,"

He turned back around and continued to dry himself off, "Who hurt you?" he heard Mina question, "You seem like you're the type of person who-"

"-likes to be alone, we've established this already, Ashido," Izuku tossed his towel aside and began getting dressed before picking his towel back up and turned to face his classmates with narrowed eyes, "I don't have time for this…come to class or don't…it's none of my concern," he turned and walked past the five and walked down the stairs leading to the hall.

 _ **I…uh…I can't stand babysitting all day so…I have to cut this short…also I don't have anything else planned here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Skipping the shout outs in this chapter. Enjoy. This also might be the final short chapter so please bear with me here.**_

Izuku sat under a tree in the courtyard, his arms behind his head as he leaned back with his eyes closed. Hearing footsteps move across the grass, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Ochako standing over him, "You're determined to be my friend, aren't you Uraraka?" Ochako ignored him and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Why? The only ones who tried to talk to me are you, Asui, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Ashi and Ha-"

"Because we know how to read people and you're lying to everyone and to yourself," Ochako narrowed her eyes slightly, "You want friends, you want them so bad that you're-"

"You're delusional, Uraraka, and a pain in my side." Ochako groaned as Izuku closed his eyes once again and leaned back against the tree, "I told you the day of the entrance exam that I don't want friends, I've been telling you from day one and I'll tell you until you understand, leave me alone," feeling someone sit next to him, he groaned and shook his head, "Go away Urara-"

"It's not me," opening his eyes, he looked down and saw Tsuyu, Momo, Kyouka and Mina sitting around him, "You see Midoriya, we're trying to-"

"Invade my personal space, but there's one place I can go that you can't," Izuku stood up and walked away while the five stared at him.

Izuku entered the restroom and walked over to the sink before turning the cold water on. Splashing the water on his face, he took a deep breath as he looked up at his reflection, "Well, well, well," he narrowed his eyes as he looked back to saw Katsuki walking into the restroom, "How did you manage to do it, Deku? You were a Quirkless loser and then all of a sudden you have this-"

"Heh…maybe you're Deku," Izuku smirked and Katsuki grunted, "Come now, Kacchan, you're just angry someone you know is here and can and will kick your ass." Walking over to the hotheaded blond, he reached his arm out and flicked him, knocking him back against the wall, "I should've allowed that slime monster to swallow you whole that day. You're nothing more than an ungrateful bastard who, let's be honest, would be nothing without your Quirk. You couldn't even defend yourself that day and when your _Quirkless friend_ decided to help you, you thank him by saying all those cruel things to him, making him feel lower than dirt, and now that he has a very destructive Quirk, you're scared. You're probably up at night, thinking to yourself 'will this be the day that he kicks my ass?'"

Picking Katsuki up, Izuku narrowed his eyes as green lightning began surrounding his body, "Well Kacchan? Am I going to kick your ass today or not? You were one of, and probably the worst bully I ever had."

"Midoriya," dropping Katsuki," the two looked back to see floating clothes by the door, "What are you doing? Are you looking to get ex-"

"What are you doing here, Hagakure? You can get into trouble for being here?"

"And you can get in trouble for fighting in school," feeling a hand grab him by the wrist, he felt Tooru pulling him out of the restroom, "Let's just walk around a bit, you can calm down a little before classes start and we'll go from there," before Izuku could argue, he felt Tooru pulling on his arm harder and pulled him out of the restroom, leaving Katsuki on the floor in annoyance.

Izuku was lead down the corridor by Tooru and he groaned in annoyance before snatching his hand away, "Midori-"

"I didn't need your help back there. I had Kacchan right where I wanted him and-"

"Midoriya, no one here wants to see you get in trouble!" Tooru snapped and Izuku looked away, "You're just as hardheaded as Bakugou is. You two believe you can solve all your world problems with violence. None of us know what you two have gone through be coming here, but whatever happened, happened and it's time you two got past it and stop acting like children whenever you two see each other. Just ignore Bakugou and that will be that. Go about your day, get through school and you'll never have to see each other ever again,"

Izuku ignored her and walked past her, "Where are you-"

"Just…for a walk," Izuku sighed and shook his head as he continued to walk away.

 _ **Okay…there are going to be a few things happening…but for now please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Skipping the shout outs again here. Sorry, but…things come up…enjoy the next chapter.**_

The students sat on the bus going to USJ. The female students looked over to Izuku, who sat in the back of the bus, his arms crossed with his head down and his eyes closed. Looking at each other in silence, they heard the class president, Tenya Iida speak, "Midoriya!" Izuku growled under his breath and looked up with narrowed eyes, "What are you doing? We are going to a training camp as a class and we should-"

"Iida, am I bothering anyone?" everyone stared at him and Izuku shook his head, "Well? Am I bothering anyone, Iida? Because the last time I checked, I'm just sitting here, minding my own business,"

"I…we are supposed to work as a class and-"

"And nothing," Izuku hung his head again and closed his eyes, "I haven't been bothering anyone since we started school, if anything, people have been bothering me, but I'm willing to look past all of it, _all of it,_ if you all just leave me alone from here on out," the bus ride fell silent and Izuku looked back up, "So it's agreed? All of you will leave me alone?" turning their heads from him, Izuku inhaled slowly and looked down.

The bus came to a slow halt and the students climbed out of the bus and stretched. Shouta looked at his students and inhaled slowly, "Okay, listen up, this is not our campsite," the students stared at their teacher in disbelief as the worn-out man pointing towards an open field surround by woods, "Our campsite is down this mountain. There will be three teams traveling towards the site, and since I can't trust any of you, I will be dividing the teams.

Bakugou, Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima, Mineta and Tokoyami, you're one team, the next team will consist of Aoyama, Ojiro, Koda, Shoji, Sato, Todoroki, and Sero. Last team Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Hagakure, Ashido and Midoriya," Izuku growled under his break as his teacher stared at him with glowing eyes, "We don't have a problem with the teams, do we, Midoriya?"

"No, Aizawa Sensei, no problem at all,"

"Good…now you kids should start moving, the trail is near invisible after dark," the students groaned while Minoru and Denki stared at Izuku with narrowed eyes before the twenty students walked away.

The walk down the trail was silent before Ochako broke it and took a deep breath, "So…Midoriya-"

"You guys pretend it's just you, I'll pretend it's just me, and we'll get to camp that much quicker," Izuku looked over his shoulder and shook his head, "Why Aizawa Sensei would pair me up with _anyone_ is beyond me. He should know by now that by now,"

"Look Midoriya, we're going to be working on this…whatever it is, together," Kyoka crossed her arms and slightly narrowed her arms, "Why don't you tell us what's bugging you? No one is born this way, something had to have-"

"None of your business, Jirou…let's just keep moving," Izuku's pace quickened and the others followed close behind.

 _ **Sorry for the length…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Skipping shout outs…again…enjoy this chapter.**_

The students sat at the campsite, silently eating. Momo looked over to Izuku before standing up and walked over to him, "Midori-"

"Go away, Yaoyorozu," Izuku looked up with narrowed eyes, "We were teamed up on the hike here, but after that…it's nothing and-"

"You are going to talk to me and you are going to tell me what in the hell is going on with you?" Izuku groaned and looked away, "Midoriya, no one on earth is this venomous. Why are you like this? What happened to-"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" Momo narrowed her eyes and Izuku inhaled slowly, "And that goes for Uraraka, Asui, Hagakure, Jirou and Ashido as well,"

"Fine…we'll get them involved so this way they will leave you be once you finish telling us what happened," Izuku's eyes widened as Momo turned and walked away.

Momo, Tsuyu, Ochako, Kyouka, Tooru and Mina stood in front of Izuku and Izuku crossed his arms as he looked up with narrowed eyes and Kyouka spoke, "Well? Are you going to tell us why you're acting like-"

"It's a stupid story…my Quirk didn't develop until late and I've been bullied because of it, the worst one being Kacchan," the six looked at him in confusion and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Bakugou,"

" _Kero,_ so what happened? Why are you acting like this? Jut being bullied doesn't make any-"

"It wasn't the bulling that really did…one day…I tried saving Kacchan from dying…it was a few days before my Quirk developed and…instead of thanking me for risking life and limb to save his sorry ass, he called me every name in the book and said that I don't have any friends, that I won't have any friends and…something in me snapped…and I decided to cut myself off from the rest of the world. This is why I don't want friends nor do I need them. They do nothing but hurt you,"

"But that's stupid and-"

"And what?" Izuku looked up at Mina and narrowed his eyes, "I told you my story, now leave me be," without waiting for a response, Izuku stood up and walked away.

 _ **Due to issues, I am going to have to cut this one short. Sorry, but my file got corrupted and…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Next chapter coming up.**_

Students sat around a campfire, listening to the snap and pop of the wood as nocturnal creatures played their nightly music. Momo, Tsuyu, Tooru, Kyouka, Mina and Ochako looked over towards Izuku, who had his back turned towards the group with his arms crossed and his head down. Standing up, the invisible girl walked towards the green-haired teen.

Izuku inhaled slowly before looking up at the pale moon with narrowed eyes, "Something on your-"

"Hagakure, why do you have the need to show up when you're not needed?" Izuku looked over his shoulder and glared at the floating uniform, "You stopped me from beating Kacchan into a bloody pulp, throughout the entire hike here, you and the others kept asking me question after question, even after I gave you a reasonable answer…what is it? Why do you girls feel the need to pry into my life? What did I do to any of you?"

"We're done trying to be nice…we want to know what happened to you," Tooru sat down next to him and Izuku groaned as he looked away with narrowed eyes, "No one acts this way. It's not normal…we want to help you,"

"Why?" Izuku looked over his shoulder and arched a brow, "Why? I made it quite clear that I don't want any of you intruding in my life and that I'm very happy the way things are and-"

"You're lying," Tooru sighed and Izuku frowned and looked away again, "There's something you're hiding and whether or not you know this, you are going to have to talk to someone before it starts to eat away at you and you'll end up snapping at everyone around you, including the teachers and your parents-"

"Mother…my father doesn't live with us," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "And no, that's not my issue. He's been out of our lives since I was about three,"

Several feet away from the two, Momo, Ochako, Mina, Tsuyu and Kyouka watched the two in silence, "So…what is it?" Tooru questioned, "I've seen you on the roof of the school multiple times and…you look like you've lost your best friend in the whole wide world,"

"I…I…nothing," the five groaned as Izuku stood up and turned and began walking away, "I have to admire your persistency…all six of you keep trying to talk to me and try to be my friends. Most people will give up after the first few failures, but you six…well…I admire your persistency."

He looked up at the others and shook his head, "I'm not discussing it…nice try though," he began walking away from Tooru as the five walked past him and over towards the invisible girl.

Kyouka took a deep breath and tapped her earphone jacks together, "We're getting closer…we just need to give him another push," the others hummed and nodded in agreement.

 _ **Rob wanted something else down and I was going to go with that, but…I don't know…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
